


Haciendo cambios

by electracine



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Hate Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark no soporta los gemidos que Eduardo hace cuando están follando. A partir de ahí su relación empieza a cambiar, pero probablemente hay cosas que nunca cambian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haciendo cambios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isharayar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isharayar).



> Esto nació como un pseudo!porno sin prácticamente argumento, pero se alargó, se enroscó y se dispersó. El título es suficientemente genérico como para pasar por mío, pero quiero que conste que se lo he tomado prestado a Leonard Michaels.

Lo habían hecho decenas de veces (normalmente en hoteles de cinco estrellas, pero también en sus respectivos apartamentos, y ocasionalmente en sitios más inusuales como lavabos de restaurantes caros y en cuartos de la limpieza de sedes de Facebook), pero en cada encuentro Eduardo se mostraba tan ansioso como si fuera la primera vez. Cuando Mark lo besaba, sólo con que sus labios empezaran a tocarse a Eduardo ya se le escapaba un suspiro ahogado, sólo con que Mark le pusiera las manos encima Eduardo ya adquiría una expresión extasiada como si fuera a derretirse de placer en cualquier instante. Y por supuesto, la cosa iba a peor cuando ya estaban desnudos y, por decirlo de alguna manera, en plena faena.

A Mark más de una chica con la que había estado le había dicho que durante el sexo era tan inexpresivo que, por más atención que pusiera, prácticamente no podía saber cuándo se estaba corriendo, o incluso realmente si se había corrido. Eduardo era todo lo contrario. Parecía que estuviera protagonizando un espectáculo erótico: todo su cuerpo literalmente se contorsionaba, gemía, y ponía unas caras de éxtasis que a Mark le hacían pensar en una estúpida estatua barroca (más exactamente en una estatua con la expresión de la escultura barroca pero con el cuerpo de proporciones perfectas de una estúpida estatua renacentista).

En un principio, todo esto no tendría que hacer nada más que halagar el ego de Mark. El problema era que los ruidos y las muecas obscenas de Eduardo eran tan exagerados que parecían irónicos, como si en realidad estuviera tomándole el pelo. La primera vez Mark sólo le había hecho una paja. Era un campo en el que tenía experiencia. Hacérsela a otro no tenía que ser distinto a hacérsela uno mismo. Así que los gemidos que se acabaron convirtiendo en gritos tampoco le parecieron excesivamente raros.

La siguiente vez Mark le estaba haciendo una mamada y esos mismos gemidos le parecieron, como mínimo, poco verosímiles. Mark sabía qué tipo de ruidos hacía Wardo cuando le estaban comiendo la polla, desde aquella vez que los había escuchado desde el cubículo contiguo. Y por si fuera poco, Mark no se estaba tragando casi nada, no estaba acostumbrado al olor ni al sabor y tenía miedo de que en cualquier instante le vinieran arcadas. Para decirlo claramente: lo estaba haciendo de pena. Y aún así, por los sonidos que hacía Eduardo, parecía que estuviera en el séptimo cielo.

\- ¡Quieres hacer el favor de parar de gemir como si fueras una estrella del porno!

Aquello pareció excitar aún más a Eduardo que soltó un quejido de satisfacción.

\- ¡Joder, Wardo, deja de fingir como una puta barata!

Aquello, en cambio, pareció cabrear a Eduardo, hasta tal punto que se volvió a vestir y se largó con un _"¡Que te jodan!"_ a modo de despedida, dejándolo empalmado y aún con el gusto de él en la boca. Se pajeó saboreando el rastro del aroma de Eduardo que le había quedado en la boca, el mismo sabor que antes le había disgustado, y aún después de haber manchado las sábanas de seda del hotel no se lavó los dientes hasta que el rastro de Eduardo ya había desaparecido del todo.

Sin embargo, Mark no se preocupó en exceso por aquel intento abortado. Por más que la gente común solía creer lo contrario, Mark era de la opinión que la vida real no funcionaba de forma tan distinta como podía funcionar un programa. Por ejemplo, picando código era relativamente fácil cometer pequeños errores que te lo jodían todo, pero una vez detectabas cuál había sido el fallo que habías cometido era fácil no volverlo a repetir. Confiaba en que lo mismo pasaría con Eduardo: habría otra oportunidad y Mark mantendría la boca cerrada, todo iría bien y, si bien no se correrían al unísono como si aquello fuera un cuento de hadas perfecto, al menos se correrían en la misma habitación.

Evidentemente hubo otra ocasión y Mark se concentró en no escuchar los sonidos que hacía Eduardo y, cuando ya no pudo ignorarlos más, se dijo que Wardo debía estar gimoteando de aquella forma tan exagerada porque él estaba cogiendo práctica. Aún así, por más práctica que uno tuviera, siempre se agradecía algún tipo de advertencia, pero Eduardo, normalmente tan respetuoso con las normas básicas de la buena educación, en aquella ocasión se corrió tan de improviso que Mark se atragantó y acabó tosiendo como si hubiera de sacar el hígado por la boca, pero ni así le bajó la erección. Por supuesto, Eduardo se disculpó con un _"Lo siento"_ , procedió a devolverle el favor y Mark sólo duró unos segundos.

Normalmente el concepto que Mark tenía de sí mismo no dependía de factores externos y su orgullo nunca se veía afectado por opiniones ajenas, pero esta vez le jodió bastante haber hecho un tan mal papel, tal como él lo calificaba. Era culpa de Eduardo y de sus gemidos. Mark no sabía por qué el sexo con Wardo tenía que ser una especie de competición, pero era así y averiguar por qué era así no iba a cambiar la situación. Cada vez sucedía lo mismo: Eduardo gemía y gemía, parecía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento, pero aguantaba y aguantaba, tanto que a Mark empezaba a dolerle la mandíbula o bien se le dormía la muñeca, dependiendo de qué le estuviera haciendo. Por fin Eduardo se corría y luego era el turno de Mark y, tanto si Eduardo usaba la mano como la boca, Mark no tardaba nada en correrse, porque todo el rato que había estado trabajándose a Wardo y oyéndolo perder el control lo habían puesto ya al borde del orgasmo.

Así que Mark decidió que era necesario un cambio de estrategia. Se dijo que debían pasar de nivel y empezaron con el sexo anal, pero igualmente Mark siempre se acababa corriendo antes que Eduardo. Mark intuía que si le hubiera contado algo de esto a su psicóloga le hubiera insinuado que si para Mark era tan importante correrse después de Eduardo era por la misma razón que para él era importante que Eduardo le pidiera perdón antes de hacerlo él. Y es que ésta era otra faceta de su relación que aún quedaba por resolver.

Aún no se habían perdonado oficialmente, pero igualmente habían empezado a follar. Primero como forma de canalizar el resentimiento mal digerido y la rabia que les producía la testarudez y la arrogancia del otro, pero ahora ya no se podía decir que sus polvos fueran provocados solamente por el odio que pudieran sentir el uno por el otro, porque se habían convertido en algo demasiado rutinario. Además, demasiadas veces, después del orgasmo, se quedaban demasiado rato el uno demasiado cerca del otro, sin decir nada, esperando que uno de los dos se levantara, se vistiera, se marchara y dejara al otro solo, como si estuvieran perfectamente a gusto el uno al lado del otro sin hacer nada. Y alguna vez incluso una mano se posaba accidentalmente sobre una cadera o unos dedos quedaban enredados en el pelo del otro en algo que se parecía peligrosamente a una caricia.

Pero para los demás entre ellos todo seguía igual. De cara al público se trataban con la misma cortesía rígida y tensa de hacía tiempo. Dustin seguía haciendo su broma de siempre de que Mark y Eduardo eran como la Cocacola y los caramelos Mentos que no pueden entrar en contacto porque sino sucede una reacción explosiva. A veces Eduardo se cansaba de la gracia y le decía a Dustin que a ver si renovaba de una maldita vez su material, pero la mayoría de veces sólo le regalaba su perfecta sonrisa ensayada.

De cara al público fingían que se llevaban mal pero de una forma civilizada, pero luego en privado aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para follar, pero incluso entonces seguían fingiendo. Eduardo de cuando en cuando aún se pasaba por Facebook y Mark iba diciendo que era sólo para asegurarse que al cabo del año podría recoger sus beneficios, pero ahora ya no sabía si lo decía por auténtico despecho o porque seguía interpretando el papel al que se había acostumbrado. Y luego, claro, estaban las numerosas galas y fiestas benéficas en las que coincidían. Ocasiones había a carretadas. Y siempre acababan siguiendo el mismo patrón y Mark empezaba a cansarse de ello. Era necesario un cambio de estrategia, pasar al siguiente nivel.

A Mark le molestaba que él siempre se corriera antes o más rápido que Eduardo (y es que incluso la táctica de repasar mentalmente líneas de código para retrasar el orgasmo se había demostrado ineficaz), pero quizás aún le molestaban más los gemidos de Eduardo, que seguían siendo tan exagerados e impúdicos que Mark a veces aún sospechaba que pudieran ser fingidos. Aún así, por encima de todo, lo que más le molestaba era que él se estaba volviendo más adicto al efecto que tenía en Eduardo de lo que el propio Eduardo nunca llegaría a ser. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control.

Así que un día Mark se presentó a una de sus citas con una mordaza para Eduardo, pero éste se rió en su cara. En retrospectiva Mark se dio cuenta que quizás hubiera sido mejor enseñar el objeto cuando Wardo ya estuviera desnudo, totalmente empalmado y ansioso para que se lo follara. O quizás aún hubiera sido mejor primero probar con un objeto menos amenazador como mordaza improvisada para que Eduardo se fuera acostumbrando a la idea, una de sus estúpidas corbatas caras por ejemplo. Pero Mark ya veía que la vida real no siempre era como picar código, ya que ahora no podía simplemente borrar las últimas líneas y retomarlo desde donde le apeteciera.

\- Vas listo si te crees que voy a ponerme esto en la boca como si fuera un cerdo con guarnición - dijo Eduardo riendo.

\- Estoy seguro que te gustaría.

\- Mark, el tiempo en que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti hace ya mucho que pasó - respondió Eduardo como si creyera que así podía herirlo.

\- Wardo, he dicho que estoy seguro que te gustaría.

\- No. Yo sólo quiero un polvo fácil, pero ya veo que lo tienes que complicar todo y contigo ni los polvos pueden ser fáciles.

\- ¿Esto quiere decir que tampoco nada de atarte? ¿Ni azotarte? ¿Ni cuchillos?

\- Ahora ya sólo estás nombrando cosas para hacer una lista - le interrumpió Eduardo con una media sonrisa a su pesar.

\- Quizás. Pero algo me podrías conceder…

\- Quizás.

Y Mark le pidió que se masturbara para él y que procurara hacer de ello un buen espectáculo, aunque en realidad, en opinión de Mark, no era necesario añadir esto último porque Eduardo siempre protagonizaba buenos espectáculos. Por la forma en que se mordía el labio y se medio ruborizaba, Mark dedujo que a Eduardo le daba algo de vergüenza, pero aún así hizo lo que le había pedido mirándolo fijamente, sin desviar en ningún momento la vista, como si todo aquello fuera un desafío. Luego Mark le pidió que se metiera en la boca los dedos manchados de semen y que se lo tragara todo imaginándose que era el de Mark, porque sino no se lo iba a follar después. Y Eduardo lo volvió a obedecer. Así que después Mark se lo folló mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano para no tener que oír sus gemidos obscenos, pero al final resultó que los ruidos ahogados que Mark sentía vibrar contra la palma de su mano lo acabaron excitando probablemente aún más.

De todas maneras, quizás no había sucedido tal como había previsto Mark, pero lo cierto es que la dinámica de su relación cambió. Eduardo podía haber insinuado que no iba de aquel palo, pero lo cierto es que desde entonces había hecho todo lo que le había pedido Mark, como si Mark le estuviera planteando un reto y no dando órdenes. Así, Eduardo no sólo se ponía de cuatro patas cuando Mark se lo decía, sino que también se apresuraba a comerle la polla, los huevos o el culo cada vez que Mark se lo pedía, e incluso le obedecía cuando le daba el tubo de lubricante y le decía que se preparara él mismo porque en aquel momento a él no le apetecía pringarse los dedos.

Y Eduardo siempre obedecía, con las pupilas dilatadas pero con las comisuras de los labios dibujando una mueca que parecía un principio de sonrisa burlona, un gesto objetivamente irritante, pero Mark no se había preocupado nunca por nimiedades marginales cuando conseguía lo que quería, como éste era el caso, y se decía que no iba empezar ahora a fijarse en detalles circunstanciales y no en el conjunto que era plenamente satisfactorio.

En conjunto conseguía lo que quería y durante un breve tiempo Mark disfrutó de su nueva dinámica. Eduardo podía seguir gimiendo y tardar más que él en correrse, pero era Mark quién mandaba. Mark nunca se hubiera imaginado que las cosas entre ellos se desarrollarían así. Ahora podía reconocer que ya incluso antes de que empezaran a follar regularmente, antes de las demandas, antes de Facebook, antes del puto club Phoenix, Mark había fantaseado con la posibilidad de acostarse con Wardo y siempre que lo había hecho las cosas nunca habían ido así.

Dado su historial era más lógico que de tener que interpretar alguien el papel de sumiso le hubiera tocado a Mark. Tendría que ser Mark quién estuviera boca abajo en la cama con Eduardo agarrándolo tan fuerte por las caderas que le iba a dejar marcas que tardarían días en desvanecerse. Tendría que ser Eduardo quién se lo follara contra el colchón sin ningún tipo de miramiento para hacerle pagar por lo que él melodramáticamente consideraba una traición pero que Mark seguía considerando simplemente una decisión de negocios. No fue hasta más tarde que se le ocurrió que quizás Eduardo lo hacía todo premeditadamente, que al no dejarle ser castigado creía que le estaba castigando.

A pesar de todo, durante un breve tiempo funcionó, pero luego Mark volvió a tener la sensación de que estaba perdiendo el control. Eduardo hacía lo que Mark le ordenaba, pero había límites. Por ejemplo, cuando les separaban miles de quilómetros de distancia, Mark podía llamar a Wardo a altas horas de la madrugada y pedirle que se hiciera una paja pensando en él y le relatara todo lo que se estaba imaginando, y Eduardo lo haría. Pero si le llamaba y le decía que no se volviera a pajear hasta que Mark le diera permiso, se reía en su cara. Incluso Mark se daba cuenta de que si Wardo optaba por reírse de él, y no por enfadarse ni por indignarse ni por negarse en redondo ni nada parecido, era porque creía que aquello de algún modo podía hacer que Mark se sintiera ridículo u ofendido.

Ciertamente había límites. Y lo que más le molestaba a Mark era que esos límites no seguían aparentemente ningún patrón lógico. Por ejemplo, Mark podía decirle que se lo iba a follar tan fuerte que se pasaría una semana sin poder sentarse, y la única respuesta de Eduardo sería que abriría más esos ojos que tenía y su respiración se aceleraría aún más. Pero si mientras Wardo estaba de rodillas haciéndole una mamada lenta y meticulosa Mark le decía que se veía que estaba disfrutando como una zorra y que estaba seguro de que se había pasado toda la semana imaginándose la sensación de la polla de Mark llenando su boca, Eduardo paraba en seco y con los labios rojos e hinchados le decía que había ido allí para follar y no para halagar el ego de Mark, que para que lo adulasen ya pagaba a sus empleados.

\- ¿Me vas a demandar también por haber herido tus sentimientos, princesita? - replicaba Mark y luego Eduardo se vestía y se largaba con un _"¡Qué te jodan!"_ y un portazo, y Mark no hacía nada para detenerle.

No había forma de poder descifrar la lógica que regían los límites que imponía Eduardo y aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que en el fondo quien mandaba era Eduardo, porque era Eduardo quien le había dado el poder que Mark se había hecho la ilusión de poseer y quien en cualquier momento se lo podía quitar. Y Mark no soportaba esa sensación de necesitar más a Eduardo de lo que Eduardo le necesitaba a él. Quizás Eduardo lo había planeado todo para joderle. O quizás simplemente se le había contagiado la paranoia de Parker. Quizás hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba solo en la cima. Pero para nada del mundo quería bajar y mucho menos quería parar. Cualquiera de estas opciones se leería como una derrota.

\- Ahora me voy a correr en tu precioso pelo y vas a disfrutarlo - le dijo un día Mark.

Después, cuando Wardo estaba delante del espejo del baño con cara de asco inspeccionando el desastre que había hecho Mark, éste se acercó por detrás con los hombros encogidos y dijo:

\- Lo siento.

\- Vaya, y yo que creía que Mark Zuckerberg era físicamente incapaz de pronunciar estas dos palabras juntas. De todos modos, llegas tarde.

\- Entonces ¿si eres de la opinión que una disculpa que llega tarde no sirve de nada, por qué la esperas aún?

\- Supongo que para el placer de decirte que te la metas por el culo.

Y ésta vez quién se largó fue Mark, pero convencido que en la próxima reunión del consejo o en la próxima cena benéfica volverían a encontrarse. Era consciente de que su relación podría seguir evolucionando pero nunca lo haría en la dirección correcta, porque ninguno de los dos quería ceder. No importaba que a veces, después de follar, se quedaran dormidos y luego Mark se despertara con Wardo abrazándole por la cintura y babeándole encima del estómago, y a él le pareciera una sensación agradable. Ni tampoco que a veces en la languidez post-orgásmica a Mark se le escapara un beso casto en el cuello de Wardo. Porque al final el rencor siempre pesaba más.


End file.
